


I Am My Own

by LilianMarsh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Loneliness, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianMarsh/pseuds/LilianMarsh





	I Am My Own

I am my own.

My wardrobe is black, my nails sharp,

Yet those I know do not call me goth.

They say, "You lack wild hair, eye liner and piercings."

I am my own.

My music drifts from genre to genre, preferring some, accepting all.

Country to screaming, classical to rap,

All drift from my headphones.

I am my own.

I pray, read the scriptures and believe,

But I am fascinated by death, murders, and blood.

I smile in the chapel and imagine how each person will die.

I am my own.

I am alone.


End file.
